defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Edward Lawrence
Thomas Edward Lawrence (Tremadoc (Wales), 16 augustus 1888 – Clouds Hill (Engeland), 19 mei 1935) was een Britse prozaschrijver, archeoloog en militair. Hij staat beter bekend als Lawrence of Arabia. T.E. Lawrence is een legendarische figuur uit de Eerste Wereldoorlog. Vanuit zijn belangstelling voor de middeleeuwen, de kruistochten en de ridderromantiek vertrok Lawrence voor de eerste keer naar het Midden-Oosten in 1909 en leerde er Arabisch spreken. In 1914, bij het uitbreken van de oorlog, was hij werkzaam als archeoloog in Zuid-Turkije (Karkemish). Hij nam – net zoals vele andere Britten in die dagen – dienst in het leger. Hij werd officier bij de Britse inlichtingendienst in Egypte. Dankzij zijn talen- en regionale kennis werd hij aangesteld als verbindingsofficier tussen het geallieerde leger en het toen nog losse stammenverband in het gebied van de Hidjaz (thans Saoedi-Arabië). De bedoeling was om de alliantie Duitsland-Turkije onder druk te zetten door een bijkomend front in het Midden-Oosten te openen, richting het Turks-Ottomaanse rijk. Het lukte hem Hoessein ibn Ali, de Sjarif van Mekka, over te halen om aan de Britse kant tegen de Osmanen te vechten. Zo brak onder leiding van zijn zoon Emir Feisal en met advies van Lawrence de Arabische opstand uit. Lawrence drukte hiermee zijn persoonlijke aspiraties uit naar een pan-Arabische natie. Hij slaagde erin dankzij zijn persoonlijkheid, grote Britse financiële steun en de onafhankelijkheidsgedachte, om het losse verband van stammen om te vormen tot één doeltreffend guerrillaleger. Dit leger blies spoorlijnen op en verlamde het Ottomaanse leger dat vele malen groter was. In 1917 organiseerde Lawrence een gezamenlijke actie met de Arabieren onder leiding van Auda Abu Tayi (tot dan een aanhanger van de Ottomanen) tegen de strategisch gelegen haven van Akaba (Aqaba). Op 6 juli valt Akaba na een aanval van de Arabieren vanuit het binnenland. Zijn operaties in de woestijn eindigden in 1918 met de verovering van Damascus. Hij keerde echter verbitterd terug naar Groot-Brittannië toen duidelijk werd dat de politieke kaarten anders gelegd zouden worden (geen onafhankelijkheid voor de Arabieren; Groot-Brittannië en Frankrijk verdelen achteraf toch onderling de koek in het Midden-Oosten). Tijdens de vredesconferentie in Parijs werkte hij als adviseur van Emir Feisal. In de periode 1921-1922 was hij nog enige tijd adviseur van Winston Churchill, de Britse minister van Koloniën. In die jaren reisde hij terug naar het Midden-Oosten om te bemiddelen bij het vormen van de verschillende mandaatgebieden. Ondanks zijn bevordering tot de rang van kolonel nam hij in 1922 onder de naam John Hume Ross, in 1923 terugveranderd in T.E. Shaw, als gewoon soldaat weer dienst in het Britse leger bij de toen recent opgerichte Royal Air Force (RAF). Maar er kwam té veel publiciteit toen uitkwam dat dé kolonel Lawrence gewoon soldaat was en hij moest de anonimiteit opzoeken bij het Royal Tank Corps. Na herhaaldelijke persoonlijke verzoeken aan de legerleiding om overplaatsing naar de RAF werd dat verzoek uiteindelijk ingewilligd. Voor de RAF werkte hij nog enige jaren in wat nu Pakistan is. Maar vanwege nieuwe speculaties in de media over spionageactiviteiten aldaar, kwam hij terug naar Groot-Brittannië. In zijn laatste actieve jaren hield hij zich bezig met het onderzoek naar snelle reddingsboten, waarvan hij als geestelijk vader wordt beschouwd. Lawrence stierf in 1935 op 46-jarige leeftijd, slechts enkele weken na zijn pensionering, na een motorongeluk met een Brough Superior-motorfiets nabij zijn huis (Clouds Hill) in het Engelse Moreton (Dorset). Lawrence werd een beroemdheid nadat de Amerikaanse journalist Lowell Thomas een film met beeldmateriaal ("With Allenby in Palestine and Lawrence in Arabia") vertoonde over de Arabische opstand in theaters in Groot-Brittannië en Amerika. In 1962 bracht de film "Lawrence of Arabia" van David Lean, met hoofdrollen voor Peter O'Toole en Omar Sharif, Lawrence terug in de algemene publieke belangstelling na het behalen van zeven Academy Awards, waaronder die voor Beste Film. Bibliografie (selectie) * Crusader Castles, zijn eindwerk voor zijn opleiding geschiedenis aan de universiteit van Oxford. Voluit: The influence of the Crusades on European Military Architecture to the End of the XIIth Century. (ISBN 019822964-X) * Seven Pillars of Wisdom, zijn verhaal over de Arabische opstand. (ISBN 0954641809) * The Forest Giant, roman van de hand van Adrien Le Corbeau, vertaling vanuit het Frans, 1924. * The Mint, over zijn dienstjaren bij de Royal Air Force. (ISBN 0393001962) * The Odyssey of Homer (de Odyssea van Homerus), zijn vertaling vanuit het Grieks. (ISBN 0195068181) category:Personen